Okage: The kings you didn't see
by sarota peech
Summary: Ever wonder what evil Kings there could have been? In a world where Beating Belouine was not enough, the subjugation of residual evil kings is imparitive to the future...Companion to Band teacher evil king.
1. the pony evil king

So my story The Band Teacher Evil King. Seemed to go well. I only got three reviews as of now. But they made me so happy I felt like writing more stories. After getting Okage the shadow king, my sister and I went on a "king spree" and made just about everything into an evil king. I decided to use this story to play with some of these evil kings. Each chapter is a new king and there really isn't going to be a whole lot connecting each battle. This stories king was inspired by MY LITTLE PONIES. The neighbor girl was over today and I played them with her. I had a white horse with pink hair and I put a rubber band around its head and did it's hair to make it look like Rosalyn.(it even had a rose as it's marking.) Hope you enjoy. I love reviews.

Rated T only because game is rated so.

I do not own Okage. But I'm sure you knew that.

--

THE PONY EVIL KING

Ari knew they were in trouble this time. Through some sort of extremely random accident Stanly had opened a portal to a part of the world he didn't know existed. And now they were stuck in the body of horses. Rosalyn was a beautiful white mare with pretty pink hair. Her belt like headband was still on her head but somehow worked with the horse body. Marlene was a magnificent golden colored horse. Her coat was so shiny and her black main was nicely brushed. Kisling was brown and white while Epros was a grey with purple main. Linda was similar to Marlene but not as vibrant in color. Big bull was a cow. Ari, being the youngest, was a brown colt with a short blond main and light brown coat. Stanly was a pure black horse with glowing yellow eyes and was currently stomping and yelling something about how it was such a horrid thing to happen to a king such as himself.

"Oh come on Stanly, its not that bad." said Marlene who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Yeah I could almost enjoy this." agreed Rosalyn playing with her ears. Entertained that they could move in almost a complete circle.

"I don't." stated Kisling without emotion. "I can't write thing with hooves. And there are so many learning experiences in this equine body. If only…." and as Kisling went on and on about something no one could understand because of his dictionary abuse, Ari decided to see how fast he could run.

"Hey Stan! I'll race ya." he said getting ready to run. He thought he had a good chance of winning because Stan had spent the last five minutes wearing himself out. But Ari had over looked the fact that he was an evil king and did not tire out easily. As such, Ari lost. Not by much, but he lost.

The party continued onward, not knowing where they were going. Stan was happy from winning his race with Ari and as long as he was happy he wasn't fighting with Rosalyn. And if they weren't fighting, traveling was much more enjoyable.

--

It wasn't long before Brendan realized what was going on.

"Oh Snap." he muttered to himself, "That fool Stan has actually tracked me down. Luckily for me, he has turned his army into horses. This may work to my advantage."

Brendan laughed evilly before leaving to plot his world conquest.

--

"Stan. It's the strangest thing. I have this craving to eat the grass." said Ari, his stomach growling in agreement.

"It's because we are all now horses and horses eat grass. Come on slave. Didn't you learn anything in school?"

"I knew that Stan. I was referring to the fact that I have never before craved grass."

"You really underestimate Ari you stupid Evil King. He is by far smarter than you. Just look at how many of those World Crypto Organization things he's figured out on his own." defended Rosalyn.

"That's only because I don't get to look at them you moronic cow faced…."

"Now don't go insultin' my own kind." interrupted big bull less than happy.

"Don't fight in my presence!" demanded princess Marlene rearing up in frustration.

Linda and Epros, who had been ignoring their argument, were happily talking together.

"So, where do you think we're going?" asked Linda.

"Know I do not. But thou hope it is a king we've long sought."

"I hope we can turn back to humans. I can't sing as a horse."

It was then there was a surprising flash of darkness. Everything blacked out and there was no light except that from Stan's Eyes. And then it was light again. (I was getting tired of the blinding flashes of light.) Ari was the first to notice the Silhouette of a horse in the distance. It appeared to be getting closer with each passing second. The entire group lined up expecting it to be an evil King. And it was. It came with eight Wild Cows, two Airy Bunnys, and three Perky Frogs as evil minions. The Pony Evil King was, as his name suggested, a miniature pony. He looked pretty harmless in comparison to the other 13 monsters.

"I am Brendan the PONY EVIL KING. You are kill number one in my Quest for the title of Great Evil King." boasted the small pony.

"Ahh but you are mistaking." boasted Stan. "It is I who will crush you."

"Don't forget Stan, Servant Ari and hero Rosalyn, and my other subordinates are Helping you." Stated Marlene. If Ari hadn't known better he'd say Marlene only said these things before battles to fire Stan up. But he knew that it was just in Marlene's nature to be that way.

"Attack Slave!"

And the battle Begins.

--

And it was over in Minutes. Having no weapons, the group was forced to use magic. Stan actually made a couple of fierce physical attacks on the evil king, but the minions were weak and were easy to K.O. Ari and Rosalyn Finished off the evil King with two critical hits.

"I lost." said Brendan. His little horsy head held low. "I guess this means I have to go back to the carnival and work as a kiddie ride." he trembled at the horrifying thought. Marlene pitied the poor creature.

"Well. There is one other option." she offered. And that's how Annie got the pony she always wanted.

--

It took a day or so, but Stan finally undid the spell he had accidentally cast. Now they were all human again and the Pony Evil King was living happily in Tenel. The Group then set off to subjugate the other evil kings we never knew about.

--

So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'm not really good with the Epros rhyming thing. I'll work on it. If you have an evil king put it in a review and I will consider it for a chapter.


	2. the dentist evil king

This Chapter is inspired by **CocoaAddict'**s idea. Linda hates the dentist, but when she forgets to brush after joining Ari and company she gets a horrible toothache. Could this cavity lead them on to yet another Evil King?

Okage is not mine although I sometimes wish it were.

--

THE DENTIST EVIL KING

It was lunch time in the world of Okage and our heroes were getting hungry.

"It is lunch time Servants. I demand we eat at once." Marlene half ordered half complained. Without even looking for a shaded spot, the group sat down for a lunch of nuts and sandwiches. Stanly, being an shadow and all, did not need to eat so this time of day often made him cranky.

"You weak humans. Can't go three hours without having to stop and stuff your faces. You especially lard face. Your fat enough as it is." complained Stan. Rosalyn's eye twitched in irritation.

"Of course you wouldn't know about a girls figure considering your just a lame brained doo doo head with no manners." countered Rosalyn.

"Your comebacks are worse than usual you old wrinkled woman. You run out of ideas or is your mental age showing?"

"Don't talk to me about old you ancient Moron who spent the last three hundred years collecting dust in a girly pink bottle."

"It was purple you color blind fool of a woman!"

The fighting could have gone on much longer but Kisling and Big Bull intervened. Eventually Rosalyn settled on eating her food so ferociously she bit her lip. Twice.

Stan went back into Ari's shadow so that he didn't have to look at Rosalyn.

The lunch continued normally. Well, almost normally.

"Linda. Are you ok?" asked Ari concernedly. "Every time you take a bite you flinch like your in pain. Do you not like Nut butter sandwiches.?"

"No No. I'm fine really." she said nervously shaking her head and hands. Rosalyn looked up from her food to see what Ari was talking about. And it was true, she had to of been hiding something.

" You do look like you have a toothache or something." She said suspiciously.

"Toothache? No…don't be silly. I don't have a toothache." she said quickly before laughing nervously.

"Let me see then." Rosalyn said raising an eyebrow. Linda froze. She didn't even breath.

"Although I am only a ghost expert I'd say she does indeed have a cavity." Stated Kisling. A small smile flickered across Linda's face.

"Late for singing Practice! See Ya." she turned to run off but before she could get more then two yards, Epros stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed her arm.

"Why do thee run. Thy dentist is Fun."

"No it's not!" she said struggling to pull free. "I don't want to go. I'll live with the pain. Besides, I have no money to pay for a check up." She smiled despite herself, feeling like she may have evaded the problem. But no, Stan hadn't had his say.

"My slave has enough money. He could pay for your check up." Said Stan sounding surprisingly like he was happy to help.

"Yeah I guess I could." said Ari.

"Thanks Ari…" said Linda flatly, frowning. "I knew I could count on you."

"Happy to Help." said Stan laughing evilly.

"Your being awfully nice for a so called evil king." Rosalyn said eyeing Stan suspiciously.

"I enjoy her fear and suffering."

"I knew their was a selfish reason." Rosalyn sighed. "However, for a different and totally selfless reason, I agree with him and vote we get you to the Dentist right away."

Ari, already given in to the fact he was stuck paying (again), had to ask the obvious question. "Where are we to find a Dentist Rosalyn?"

"Well…Uh…I…" Rosalyn was a loss. Where would they find a dentist?

"I know!" Marlene surprised them with this. And the Party set off, following Marlene in the direction of Madrill.

--

They passed through Madrill and in the direction of the Escapeless abyss. They all stood in front of a suspicious and familiar looking dungeon entrance. The sign on the door had the words ESCAPELESS ABYSS crossed out and MADRILL'S MAD DRILL DENTIST OFFICE scribbled above it in permanent marker.

"This is the place." said Marlene proudly. She seemed please that she found this place.

"How did you know this was here?" asked Rosalyn.

"I seen it last time we passed by."

"You have a great eye Princess. I myself didn't even notice such a place. If I could only give you an eye exam…" Kisling was suddenly slapped really hard and left twitching on the ground.

"I don't know. This seems awfully suspicious." But of course no one was listening to Ari.

"Works for me." answered Stan. The only one who ever seemed to hear the poor boy. Linda who was standing between Epros and an injured Kisling turned to slink off. But after two steps Epros casually turned to grab her arm.

"Thou art going to thy dentist whether thou like it or not. Thou can't say no for thou art caught." and this time Epros did not let go but continued to drag her into the 'dentist'. They filed into the room one by one, Ari entering last.

The room was small. It had a stone floor, stone ceiling, and stone wall. It definently looked like a dungeon. There was a small table with a pile of old magazines and last weeks news paper. In the Corner was a beach chair, labeled chair, right next to a table with a dentist drill and numerous twigs. They were labeled tools. Ari discovered a jar with a dead fish floating in it labeled fish. Ari tapped the glass. No movement.

"This is a Dump." said Stan displeased. "I mean, come on. Even fat and pink over their can keep a room clean."

"Who's Fat and Pink Stan? Certainly your not referring to me?" Rosalyn snapped.

"Put a cork in it loud mouth."

The dentist entered the room. He was really fat and was wearing a white coat. his name tag said DENTIST.

"Think this guy likes to label stuff?" asked Stan snickering in Ari's ear.

"Hello. I see I have some customers. Who needs the checkup?" He asked eyeing the strange party.

"She does." said Rosalyn pointing at Linda as Epros pushed her forward. Big Bull made a point of blocking the door. Linda ran up to Ari and began to beg.

"Come on Ari. I'm afraid of the dentist. Tell them you won't pay. Pleeeeease. For me?"

"Well I…"

"Ari will pay. Won't he Stan." Rosalyn said using Stan's evil mind to work to her advantage.

"You will Slave. You can't object."

"But guys….Think of what I could buy you with the money I'll save."

"Sorry Ari. But bribery will do no good here." Said Rosalyn triumphantly.

Ari looked to the princess, and was disappointed to find her unmoved.

"Sorry." he whispered to Linda as she was dragged to the beach chair in the corner. The Dentist pulled a card out of his pocket and pinned it on Linda. CUSTOMER.

"Ok. What first. Oh I know."

The door behind Big Bull slammed shut and locked magically.(don't they always?) In that second of distraction the dentist had caged Linda.

"It be a Trap!?" Exclaimed Epros.

"I second That." said Ari playing along with Epros.

"I am the Dentist Evil King. And my plan worked."

"How did you know we would need a dentist?" Asked Ari. "Just out of curiosity."

"Build it and they will need it right.? I figured sooner or later an evil king would have a toothache and I could Sap their powers. Perfection takes time you know."

"Your patient. Unlike another evil king I know." Rosalyn said glancing at Stan through the corner of her eye.

"Why a dentist?" Marlene asked.

"Because I am a dentist evil king. I couldn't open a hair salon. Besides which I did boost my chances."

"How." Kisling more stated then asked. He was writing down the entire thing and needed the answer for his notes.

"I sent all the evil kings boxes upon boxes of sugary sweets."

"How come I didn't get any you blithering fool. I, Great Evil King Stanly Hihat Trinidad the XIV, will personally punish you for your incompetence." Stan yelled in a rage.

"Yes." Marlene commanded. "Teach him a lesson Subordinates."

The Dentist evil king grabbed his drill and the battle began.

Five Tottering Toothbrushes appeared out of thin air. Ari was first to attack. He used Overdrive and then Blaze Sword. That took out one Tottering Toothbrush. Rosalyn used Frost and depleted a quarter of the remaining four toothbrushes health. Kisling took out one toothbrush. Epros took out the next. In no time, it was just our heroes and the Dentist Evil King. (And Stan. I figured he didn't qualify as hero.)

"Now it is just you Five and I."

"Release Linda and we may go easy on you." Lied Rosalyn.

"In your dreams." The evil king taunted before taking a might swipe at Kisling. Kisling went out like a light. Ari hit the king with all his might. So did Rosalyn, Big Bull, and Epros. Stan even gave a couple of blows to the Dentist Evil King. It was Ari's turn again. What to do. He noticed the jar labeled fish. He threw it at the Evil king. Dousing him with water. That enraged the king and made him clumsy. He tripped, fell, and hurt himself with his drill.

"Ow." was all he could say before he shrunk into a short kid and ran off.

"Good thinking Slave." complimented Stan.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" asked Ari in disbelief. "Did you compliment me?"

Stan ignored the question. Ari gave up and went to help the others release Linda.

"Thanks." She said. Giving Epros and Ari big hugs.

"Now we'll get you to a real dentist." Stated Ari emphasizing the word real.

Linda's eyes widened.

"What if I Got a check up with you?" he said.

"It's ok. I think I can handle it." she said confidently.

--

It turned out their was a real Dentist in Madrill and they brought her to. It took thirty minutes to get her tooth drilled. And despite earlier feelings. Linda actually enjoyed it.

"So how was it?" asked Marlene who had never been to the dentist.

"It was almost fun." she said, happy that her tooth no longer hurt.

Ari's stomach growled. All eyes were now on him.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry. Who wants some dinner?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Come to think of it, we never did officially finish lunch." confirmed a smiling Rosalyn.

"Of course you would be hungry you Pudge ball woman. Never satisfied. You just keep getting fatter and fatter. What are you trying to do break your own record." Stan said trying to start an argument.

"Why you little." her sword was beneath Ari's chin in a matter of milliseconds.

"Rosalyn!" pleaded Ari.

"Run." whispered Stan.

"What?"

"Run!"

"Got it." Ari ran at a break neck pace. It would be a while before Rosalyn actually caught up. Stan throwing insults at her the whole time. Ari's life was spared, but just barely.

--

So that's it. Did you like? Please review. Again, if you have ideas for a king I will gladly except. Thanks CoCoaaddict for your fun idea. This was the most fun fanfic I have ever written. I never would have thought of it on my own.


	3. the nightmare evil king part 1

Thanks everybody for your reviews on all my stories, (even if not this one...those whom i'm thanking may never read this but what the hay.) laurexine flight I thank you for you wonderful review. I have someone in store for Stan in just another chapter or two. I have so many ideas and no time to post them. I hope to finish the Quest and the Bella Switch so that i can write more of these and add my six (mostly Okage) new ideas as well as continue my SOHMA CURSE story for fruits basket...But i'm sure you're all just here for the story so here goes. And a heads up, ARI IS _**NOT**_ GAY! NEITHER IS STAN!

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Okage. It's that simple. Not mine.

***

THE NIGHTMARE EVIL KING (Part 1)

It's been almost three days scince the defeat of the Dentist Evil King....

"JUST SHUT UP STAN! NO APROPRIATE WORD CAN DESCRIBE YOU!" shouted Rosalyn. The bickering seemed to have worsen between her and Stan; Ari was sick of it.

"Quit screamin' thunder thighs," Stan demanded calmly, "Madril will hear us coming...Oh wait your step alone warns places as far as Rashello that we're near."

"YOU____IDIOT! I HATE YOU!!!" Rosalyn screamed in rage, and yet careful not to cuss. (it prooves her hero status)

"I hate you too." said Stan with a smile. This ticked Rosalyn off big time...

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE ARI SO MUCH I'D HAVE KILLED HIM AND LEFT YOU IN YOUR BOTTLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE!!" then she stormed off.

"ROSALYN! WAIT! COME BACK!" yelled Kisling, Linda, and Big Bull as they chased after her. Marlene let out an exasperated sigh and Ari stood there helpless.

"Why so mean?" Epros Implored, "We are a team. And she does fight. Try it you might." he added laughing.

"Shut up you phony X-evil king. I fight and my slave fights which is the same as me fighting. And quit with the rhyming."

"Sorry Stan...It's habbit...I'm trying."

"That's more like it."

Epros just smiled and went along with it. Soon Stan would realize what he had just pulled and would try to hide his embarrasment; which was always entertaining.

"Besides, She'll be back..." Stan added looking towards where Rosalyn dissapeared. And although Ari wasn't quite sure it almost sounded like the evil king was feeling bad for what he had just done. "I'm still the only one who can fix her Shadow problem...if i choose."

"What do you Mean Stan?" asked Ari looking up at his master, "Are you able to turn it back now if you want?"

"No Fool Slave. I need to regain my true form first but i don't know if i want to fix her puny pink shadow."

"But..."

"No objections slave. I need not keep my promise. I'm an evil king." Stan then decided to change the subject. "Epros, If you don't rhyme will you explode or die or something cool like that."

"What would make you speak such silly words. Thats as dumb as a pile of ter..."

"LOOK EPROS WHAT'S THAT?" Stan yelled urgently pointing behind Epros.

"What?" he said spinning around to look behind him.

"Darn."

"Please Explain for i'm confused. Why are you all but mused?"

"I was just testing my theory. Apperently you don't explode."

"Very funny evil king. Why don't you too take wing."

"Leave...No way."

"Awwww. Is master Stanly dissapointed." asked Ari sarcastically.

"Shut up slave."

"Come on Ari lets find Rosalyn." said Marlene grabbing Ari's arm and leading him on. But Ari still wondered about Stan's statement. _i don't know if i want to fix her puny pink shadow,_ if Stan fixed it Rosalyn would leave (or kill him) could it be Stan feared Rosalyn or even didn't want her to leave......Nah. More likly selfish reason like reputation and crap like that, but...

***

Eventually the group found Rosalyn and calmed her down; the tree she was hacking at with her sword couldn't take much more. (that poor destroyed tree.)

And then it was dinner and time to make camp...

"That was really good food Marlene." complimented Ari.

"Yeah, Your cooking skills are improving big time." agreed Linda.

"Well, Rosalyn did give me some tips, and of course I've learned a bit from Ari's mother." she said blushing.

"It's very good. Tastes like food should." Linda said with a smile, shoving the last of her meal in her mouth.

"Look here Stan, Linda's rhyming just like me. If Ari starts can you stand three?"

"Your just doing this to piss me off." Stan accused of the smiling magician who was actually standing for once and not floating.

"Coach, it was an accident really. Epi-chan wouldn't want to make you made, Would you Epi-chan." Linda argued sweetly. Epros gave a sly smile.

"Oh yes he would." Stan muttered under his breath turning to talk to his slave. "Why do you even want to hang around these fools?"

"They're my friends Stan...And they help your plans."

"Ok now i'm really ticked off, and that sucked." Stanly siad hitting his slave.

"Ow. I was only kidding sheesh."

"It's time to sleep. We'll need it." said Rosalyn retiring to her tent.

"I'll be in the tree, hopefully none will need me." Epros said retreating to his sleeping spot of choice. Lord knows why it was a tree.

"Good night everybody." Linda said sweetly following Marlene into their shared tent. Kisling and bigbul left to theirs, and Ari was left alone with Stan in their own tent.

"You know slave...we really need some more tents."

"But Stan, that means set up and packing would take so much longer. We're lucky to have tents at all. It's a good thing my father gave these to us."

"It's rather nice when we can stay in the inn's."

"And expensive...But it is a shame that the cities are so far apart."

"Well, i guess you have to sleep...Puny humans and sleep. As an evil king..."

"I know, I know, you dont have to sleep." Ari finished attempting to mimic Stans voice.

"Ha ha ha Slave," Stanly mocked, exasperated. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Right-o master Stan." and it was moments before Ari was fast asleep. Stan looked at his unconcious slave. And a feeling Stan didn't understand surface, and though he didn't know it, that emotion was friendship. Ari had become his friend and Stan cared what happened to him. Imagine that, Stan caring, but it was true. Stan had learned to feel for others in a way he had never imagined. Ari...His friend...perhaps...perhaps...


	4. the nightmare evil king part 2

OK! time for part two. The Nightmare Evil King. I still don't own Okage in case you were wondering. Oh and none of the characters are gay, lezbian, or like their own gender. None.

By the way, not that any care, but i really seem to be an obsessed hyper freak with okage. I got a paint your own My Little Pony for christmas. Long story short, for months i had been talking about painting my own emo pony and i finally got one i could paint and lets just say my obsession shows. It's all black with Yellow eyes and a crown painted as it's brand. My very own Stanly Hihat Trinidad XIV pony. And, it's sharpie scented. (I had to color the hair with sharpies and it still smells like it.)

***

NIGHTMARE EVIL KING (PART 2)

Ari was Standing in a feild of darkness. He was nervous, unsure, and worst of all...alone. Where was Stan? Why wouldn't he come? He tried insults, pleas, everything. How had he even gotten there?

"Oh Ari, I'm so glad you could join me." The voice that rang through the darkness was menacing and dangerous. Ari felt himself shiver in fear.

"Who...?...Where?..."

"Hush Ari." The voice commanded and calmed. His voice was not harsh, but scary none the less. "Hush; I only have a message for you to bring to your master, Stanly. I am very eager to come face to face with the so called _Great_ Evil King."

"I Don't understand." Ari commented searching desperatly for the scource of the voice. The voice laughed evily. Even more so than Stan.

"Ari, Ari, Ari. This is obviously too complicated and sudden for you right now. This is not a dream. I am the Nightmare Evil King and i want nothing more than to fight Stan, yourself, and your group of friends. Please tell Stan for me; Seeing as how he's a shadow and doesn't sleep i cannot send this message to him personally. If he chooses to accept he can find me in the 9 level cave outside of Triste in the Adashi Desert. You know where I'm talking about. I'll be expecting you."

"What...Wait..." Ari was afraid to be left alone, Even the maniacle voice was comforting in the void. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone.

"Sweet Dreams, Ari." And the voice was gone.

Ari awoke with a start. It was still dark and judging by the light snoring coming from the tent next door, still late.

"What is it slave?" asked Stan. He really did never sleep, at least not a a shadow.

"If you don't sleep, How did you ever endure 300 years in a bottle, not to mention eight hours every night." Ari pondered groggily.

"I am a great and powerful evil king. I can do most anything."

"And yet you can't stand one little hero."

"That pink imbicle is kin to the one who ruined everything for king Ghoma 300 years ago. I have the right to hold a grudge."

"That's not my point. you can't endure her but you can stand waiting...To an extent."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I'm impatient? Talk to me slave."

"Good night Stan."

"Slave...Oh well."

***

"Good Mrning Ari." Greeted Marlene from her spot cooking eggs over the fire.

"Morning Marlene. Where are the others?"

"Bigbull and Kisling went to find a palce to go and Linda, along with Rosalyn, went to get some water from the stream we passed yesterday."

"Epros?"

"Gone as usual. I have no idea where he goes each morning."

"So i'm the last one up?"

"For the first time."

Ari sat down near the fire. It was so warm compared to the cold, dew filled, early morning air. He was happily zoned out when suddenly visions of his nightmare filled his thoughts.

"It was a dream." Ari whispered quietly. Their was a familiar PLOINK and Stan was beside him looking curious.

"What was that Slave?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something from last night."

"And what was that Ari?" asked Marlene turning from her cooking.

"Just a dream. All this evil King stuff is getting to my head."

"How so?" Marlene looked concerned; Stan amused.

"Well, I dreamt that an evil king came to me and asked me to relay a message to Stan. Pretty silly really."

"Is that why you woke up in the middle of the night slave?" Stan seemed scincerly interested.

"Yeah," Ari replied nervously, he still couldn't read Stan at times. He was a very confusing person, uh, Shadow.

"What did he tell you and what king was he?" Stan was sounding ergent now.

"It was just a dream Stan. But, he was the Nighmare king and he wanted to challenge you. He told me where he was and left. You shouldn't look to far into it."

"No you shouldn't," came the aggitated voice of Rosalyn, "If it was a real king the map of evil kings would show it."

"I see no Nightmare Evil King on the map." Kisling said to enforce what she was saying.

"Yeah, But Beiloune wasn't on the map either." Bigbull pointed out.

"Let's just Stay on track for Madrill, we need to stalk up on supplies anyway." Rosalyn suggested.

"There will be another evil king soon enough coach. You'll return to your form in no time." Linda stated optimistically.

"You can never be sad or upset can you?" Stan asked with narrowed eyes.

" Nope!" she said cheerfully before skipping over to Marlene and her delicious smelling bacon and eggs.

"What is she on. Stan should try some. Then instead of angry Stan could be happy too." Epros said, not bothering to rhyme his words.

"Stan? Happy? You make me laugh." Rosalyn sneered taking her seat by the fire. This was going to be a long day.

But it was an even longer night, at least for Ari, who once again was visited of the Nightmare Evil king.


	5. the nightmare evil King part 3

TIME FOR PART THREE! This will be the last part. So far Ari and friends are totally oblivious to the fact that his seemingly harmless dream is actually an omen of bad things to come. What will happen when Ari and friends Finally come face to face with their greatest fears? Longest chapter i've written so far. Read on.

I don't own Okage but you knew that.

This chapter's interesting fact: Triste is the spanish word for sad

***

Ari was alone once again but this time in a castle. The room was enormous, empty, and cold, very cold.

"Ari, you failed to deliver my message in a serious manner. Your friends all think that i am nothing more than a character of your imagining. You yourself beleive that. But i tell you I am real. I _am_ the Nightmare Evil King. What must i do to make you beleive me?"

"So this is really happening? I'm really not just dreaming?"

"Ari, How could you dream up such a thing of evil. Up until recently you couldn't even imagine an adventure such as the one your on. Now, i will ask again, What must i do to have Stan accept my challenge?"

Ari shivered from the cold and struggled to remember what had happened earlier that day.

"The map...If you appear on the map."

"Ah yes, the map of evil kings. I have blocked my name from appearing there to avoid other heroes. I've been saving all my energie for Stan. So if i allow my name to appear you will accept my challenge? Stan and all your friends will come?"

"Yes."

The nightmare evil king paused. "So be it. But i expect that all of you will be here by tomarrow eve. Will you do it?"

Ari didn't answer.

"I said will you do it?" the voice demanded angrily.

"Uh, yes." Ari replied shaking.

"Good. I'll see you then."

Ari awoke to find himself on the floor of his hotel room in Madrill. The room was very cold. Ari stood up and crawled back into the warmth of the bed covers. The clock read three a.m. That was very odd. Could it be that he truly was dreaming, or was it indeed reality. Ari decided the answer could wait and allowed himself to fall back into a light sleep that was disturbed numerous times before he finally awoke the next day.

Rosalyn, Kisling, Epros, Bigbull, Linda, and Marlene were all gathered around a table inspecting the map of evil kings when Ari came downstairs.

"What's up?" asked Ari peering between his friends.

"Ari, You and Stan have absolutly no idea about this do you?"

"About What, you hog faced elephant?" Stan shouted appearing from Ari's shadow. "I demand to know what your accusing us of."

"I wasn't accusing anyone you assumptuious, stupid, evil king. I was just making sure this wasn't a prank." Rosalyn countered.

"In other words you were accusing me."

Rosalyn let out an irritated sigh. "You're very botherating you know that Stan."

"Botherating?" Stan wondered.

"Just come see what it is we found." Rosalyn offered submissivly.

Linda handed Ari a peice of partchment with about four lines of elegant writing. Her expression was grave. The note read:

_Dear Stanly and friends,_ _I the Nightmare Evil King request that you make your way immediatly to the marked spot on the map. I eagerly await your arrival and a chance to fight the so-called Great Evil King. Ari has the details. I'll be waiting in the bottom level. Scincerly signed, the Nightmare Evil King._

"Please feel free to explain Ari." Rosalyn stated with a gesture.

"I dreamt about him again last night. He told me that he was real and insisted pay a visit. He also asked me what it would take to get us to come."

"And you told him?" Marlene demanded.

"I thought i was dreaming." he defended.

"Don't yell at my slave. Besides we have to defeat him anyway. You to maintain hero status fatty and i to regain my true form. Unless, that is, you don't want to help me and rather leave your shadow the way it is."

"Fine. we'll go Stan but if we find that this was some trick on your part you are even deader than you were before." Roslayn warned.

"Stop, wait, i think i've heard this..." Stan began but was cut off by Marlene.

"You give him too much credit. Stan's not that creative or smart." She said.

"I guess your right. Lets get going."

***

The red light of the stone circle outside of Madrill swirled and sparkled with magic.

"Come on guy's this is the quickest way to Triste." Announced Rosalyn as they neared it.

"But you know that it makes me sick." complained Bigbull.

"It's only temporary. Just close your eyes and it will be over in seconds." comforted Linda holding Bigbull's hand. That made him happy.

"Ok Linda. I will."

"Oh how touching, NOW GET ON WITH IT. There is an evil king just waiting to have his butt kicked." Stan hollard at the love struck bull and sweet little Linda.

"Oh, Stan. So impatient. We'll get there when we get there." Marlene said trying to shove the shadow aside, but with no result.

"I agree but I don't really like the anticipation." Ari stated. No one listened. And scince no one was listening..."Rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies." Still no response or recognition. The others were too consumed in Arguing with Stan. Or in Linda's case, trying to stop it. "I bet if i fart you'd notice." still nothing. "Fine." and Ari made a fart soiund with his arm. All eyes were now on him. "Hey, If your done bickering i'd like to take Stans side and go subjugate this Nightmare king or I'll have to spend another restless night conversing with him. So let's go." and without waiting for response Ari enetered the circle of light and dissapeared. The others followed.

Upon Arriving on the other side they had to run to catch up with the red headed boy who had already dissapeared into the white portal leading to the front gates of Triste.

"Ari!" they as they apeared one by one out of the portal behind him. "Wait up."

Ari was leaning on the front gate of Triste.

"What's gotten into you? Your acting unlike the Ari we knew." Epros inquired, gliding over to hover near him.

"I don't know. I guess i was just agitated. All the arguing is getting on my nerves and i figured seperating Stanly from the rest of you might help."

"I must say their is no arguing with that logic." Rosalyn said joining the two.

"Epi-chan, Keep me warm." Linda said rushing up to wrap her arms around the x-phantom evil king.

"We really should get out of this cold." Marlene stated. "Ari, would you tell your friend to open the door."

"Of course. K.T. It's me. Ari." he called over the wall.

"Oh Ari. Come in." replied a smooth female voice. The gates then opened to reveal the small town. It was quiet as usual and pretty empty, minus a few people wandering about.

"Thanks K.T." Ari said as they passed.

"No problem Ari." She said attempting a smile. She really seems to have gotten brighter scince they first met. He wondered why. (When i get around to writing my K.T. fanfic, this will make more sense.)

"So Stan," began Rosalyn, "As long as we're here do you want to visit your best friend Hopkins. It's been a while. Almost 300 years."

"If you honestly think that i want to see that little son of a..."

"Lets not get vulgar now Stan." Rosalyn said playfully.

"What the? Why? How can you be so happy when you say that?What make you think i would want to see that perky frog of a hero?" Stan demanded in rage.

"I was just thinking that Hopkins probably misses you."

"Shut up."

***

Adashi Desert was hot and dry, but the dark moist cave in which they now stood felt very nice.

"So where did this king say he would be?" Stan asked.

"At the very bottom level." Kisling answered.

"I was asking my slave not you Scholar." he shouted turning on him.

"Bottom level." Ari confirmed knowing Stan would expect him to answer anyway.

Suprisingly, no ghosts or urns stood in their way and they were face to face with the Nightmare Evil King in no time. He sat on a couch like chair on top of a huge stone pedestal. He looked about Ari's age, perhaps a year older, and haid short brown hair that lay flat on his head.

"Ah you made it at last. I must say it took you long enough, considering i made sure their was nothing else for you to fight."

"So you made sure we wouldn't fight anything else?" Rosalyn asked in amazement.

"Yes, what use would it be to test my skills if any of you was weak. Not to mention i'm just naturally impatient." he said with a smile.

"I warn you. We are much stronger than you would think." Marlene taunted.

"Yes, so i would call some help if i were you, Puny phony king." Stan said this with every intention of invoking the anger of the Nightmare evil king.

"Did you come here to talk or did you come here to fight me?" The king asked jumping down from his pedestal. "Whenever your ready." He spread his arms out wide and with that came a gust of wind and three Sly Snakes.

"EEEK! Epi-chan i'm afraid of snakes." Linda said flinging her arms around Epros.

"I rather thought so." The Nightmare Evil King sneered. "And what might you fear great hero. Spiders." he summoned a giant spider but only Marlene, who didn't fight any way, backed away. "No? How about this?" the Nightmare Evil King used an illusion spell that made it appear to Rosalyn alone that she was back in the Hero Academy and everyone was laughing at her shadow. Her parasol was nowhere to be found, although in reality it was in her hand. She was frozen and humiliated. She was filled with panic as she realized the faces of the laughing children were all changin into those of her friends and a few had shadows like Stan.

"STOP IT!" Ari shreiked as he sent a blast of fire and thunder straight towards the Nightmare Evil King. It caught him off guard thrusting him across the room and into the base of the stone pedestal.

"My, you are strong." he said picking himself up and brushing the dust from his shirt.

Rosalyn was immediatly released from the illusion and found that she was sitting on the ground trying to hide from nothing. Stan would never let her live this down.

Kisling, Bigbull, and Epros used magical attacks and sent them flying towards the evil king one after another.

"No. Yoiu shall not interfere. This is between me and Stan." He said throwing his arm out in the direction of the spells. They all ricocheted off an invisible sheild and went in all different direction forcing the three of them to take cover. He laughed as they stumbled over each other in their haste.

With another swift movement a wall of energy formed between them and the evil king. Stan and Ari were on the same side as the evil king.

"I have been so looking foward to this moment. I'm sorry i lied to you Ari. But i feared that if i told you i wanted to fight you and Stan alone you wouldn't come. It's just between us. I will call no help." explained the Nightmare king. "Oh, And Ari's friends...Don't attempt to break through that wall. You'll either hurt yourself or destroy the cave." Epros and the others who were previously bombarding the wall with everything they had stopped and watched the battle commence between knig and king.

Stan and Ari threw powerful spells at the Nightmare king and he threw equally potent spells back. Both sides were very good at dodging but both were able to land a couple of hits. It seemed an eternity to the group stuck on the outside. Being unable to help their friend was almost unbearable.

But when it came down to it the two were almost equal in power. A lightning attack from the Nightmare king hit a flame attack from Stan and Ari and resulted in a mini explosion. Both Ari and the Nightmare king were flung into the wall of magic and lay momentarly on their backs. Ari was worn out and wanted nothing more than to just lay their and sleep, but the Nightmare king would not allow for that. As the exhausted Nightmare king pushed himself up Ari sprang up with a new found energy and put forth one last powerful attack with a boost from Stan. The blast hit dead on and resulted in a K.O. the battle was over.

The Nightmare Evil King lay stunned for a moment before closing his eyes. The walls caging them flickered out and dissappeared. The Nightmare king laughed weakly.

"You truly are powerful. Thank you for that battle. I feel that my powers have already returned to their rightful owner. I hope that you soon will return to your true form." the Nightmare evil king didn't bother getting up. "By the way, my name is Tori. Maybe we will meet again sometime. If you run into Jess say hi for me. I trust it won't be long."

"Jess?" Stan panted.

"Heh, Yes. not long at all."

The Nightmare evil king got up and climbed the ladder leading to his chair in order to recouperate. Ari stood a few moments longer before collapsing. All the others ran up to him making a racket with all their words of panic and concern.

"Oh, Ari are you all right?" Marlene gasped laying his head in her lap.

"I'm..fine...just....tired." he muttered.

"Stan..." Rosalyn began.

"Just shut up hero. I'm too tired to argue with you right now. That was the best fight ever. Slave, you did well." Stan cut in.

"Another compliment?" Ari breathed energyless.

"Stan, I was just going to say good job." Rosalyn said smiling.

Stan was utterly surprised by this response, and judging by the expressions of the rest of the gang, so were they. Rosalyn just kept smiling as Stan retreated to Ari's shadow, a look of almost fear ano his face. It was too bad Ari missed this.

"Come on we better get them to an inn where they can rest." Marlene said attempting to pick up Ari. He was too heavy for her. Bigbull took Ari from her hands and made it look as if Ari weighed nothing.

"Thanks." she said.

"Let's stay in Triste, it's the closest." Rosalyn suggested.

And the group departed. Ari was fast asleep when they arrived at the inn and despite all the evil king bragging, so was Stan. All retired to their bed, satisfied whith their day and very proud of Ari. But a name and question weaved itself through their thoughts. Who was _**Jess**_?


	6. the barber evil king

Ok dudes, it late, I'm bored, and I just read some things about Sweeny Todd. (as well as listened to some of the music. I love that movie…but it's gory, very gory…) My point being it's time for the Famous Pirelli to make his debut as an evil king…booya. On with the Show…

***

ZE BARBER EVEEL KEENG [it's a French accent]

The nightmare evil king is no more and the party of unlikely heroes…er…and villain…s..

Find themselves in the polluted city of Madrill.

"Linda, how could you possibly live here for so long?" asked Marlene coughing from the smoggy air.

"It's no wonder your voice sucks." stated Stanly bluntly.

"Coach," whined Linda, "How can you say such mean things?"

"Uhhh, Sucked. I meant sucked. It's great now, all that fresh air letting your true voice shine." Stan added Hurriedly; he didn't really want to hurt Linda. (However it was fun to torment Rosalyn in his opinion.)

"You really think so?" she asked, eyes lighting up in pure joy.

"Errr, Yeah." Stan seemed sort of taken aback.

"Don't believe it Linda dear. For Stan to comment such is queer." rhymed the floaty evil king Epros.

"Epi-chan. Stan never says anything nice to any body unless he means it." argued Linda.

"You got that right." agreed Rosalyn with a nod. Stan certainly wouldn't say anything nice to her.

"You all must realize that as an evil king I have those whom I like and care about, such as Linda, and those whom I hate and or wish to kill…That's pretty much the rest of you. Minus my slave who will become my pet after I achieve world domination."

Ari let out a gruff sounding grunt type sound that was really sarcastic attempted-to-be-held-back laughter.

"That's a good one _master _Stan. As if you'll give me as high a position as 'pet'. I'll probably end up your cleaning lady despite the fact that I'm a boy."

"What was that…_slave_."

"I'm just going to shut up now." Ari replied. Messing with Stan might not be such a good idea; especially when you consider the fact that they're attached.

"That would be wise." Stan said hitting Ari on the head with his shadowy fist.

"Ow. Stan."

"That's master Stan to you slave."

"GUY'S…Stan's hurting meeee." Ari complained sounding much more like a three year old than a sixteen year old.

"Quit picking on servant Ari." demanded Marlene.

"He's My slave!!!!" Countered Stan.

"But I own more of him than you do so there."

"Umm, excuse me, but I've been thinking. It is my life…"

"SHUT UP ARI!" exclaimed both Marlene and Stan in unison. The fighting would go on for much longer. So much for his moments of fame after defeating the Nightmare Evil king.

***

Upon arriving in the square where they (being Stan and Ari) first met Linda, the group found a strange sight. A carnival wagon was set up and every bald or balding man in Madrill was gathered 'round.

"Well, that odd." Bigbull said in his burly voice.

"Look at all those poor men without hair…I recognize some of them." Linda said with a sympathetic frown.

"Let us see what lies in wait…Perhaps a king could be our fate…"

"What are you talking about Epros?" asked Rosalyn perplexed.

"Stanly, surely you can sense it too…Presence of an evil king like you…"

"Nonsense! I am the one and only great evil king Stanly Hi…"

"Yes Stan we know. Just give it a rest." Rosalyn ordered in aggravation.

"You know what I mean you evil king…A being of equal power and sting…"

"QUIT RHYMING!" Stan exclaimed.

"All of you shut up. We're going to see what this is all about." And without waiting for an answer, Marlene seized the two closest people, Ari and Kisling, and drug them towards the crowd.

The number of people was surprising, and a fowl stench filled the air. A stench worse than the city pollution.

"Excuse me sir," asked Marlene tapping one gentlemen on the shoulder, "I was wondering…" the man gave her a look of contempt and pushed his way through the crowd away from her.

"How rude, if I was in any position of power right now I'd. I…"

"Calm down Marlene. Some people are just jerks." Ari pleaded. He'd had all the arguing and ranting he could take for a while.

It was then that the music began. It was a melody unlike any other, upbeat and fun yet maniacal. (Kinda like Stan on drugs…Or James) A boy dressed in tattered rags appeared on stage and began his announcement.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen. I see the demon strikes again. And he's taken all your precious hair. Pity. But I have the answer for you right here. PIRELLI'S HAIR GROWTH. Guaranteed to give you a full head of hair in no time at all. It stimulates growth and…"

"Oh please. What else can it do? Rid the world of pleasant smells?" Stan shouted at the boy. This made the crowd laugh.

"Sir, the smell is but a small price to pay for hair such as this." he argued pulling of his cap. Flowing blond hair down to his shoulders. "That's right. My hair was also victim to theft and it has been replaced and looks better than ever. And if that weren't enough, Master Pirelli will cut your hair as well, after it has grown in fully."

"Did he do your hair too? Cause it looks like something the man-eating onions ate and threw up." Stan insulted once more.

More laughter.

"That ees eet!" came an angry French voice. "Who dares to mock mee?!? The great Pirelli." A man in a flamboyant blue and yellow suit came out from the carnival cart and inspected the audience with the look of murder on his face. Needless to say the crowd cleared swiftly.

"Me, the great Stan."

"OH HO HO. The great Stan ees eet. I don't see what's so great considereeng you can't even walk alone."

"How do you know I'm not just using the boy like you use yours. Like crap."

"I am no imbecile. I can feel your power emanating and I can tell you are still too weak. You would be easy to overtake."

"Oh. Is that so? I'll show you, you phony evil king. DIE." and battle began.

"I warn you. I am the King of Barbers and the King of Evil. ZE BARBER EVIL KING."

"And this is master Stanly, I'm Ari and that's Rosalyn." Ari introduced with false pleasantness.

"Oh Ho, Very funny. I am seeck of you mockeeng me."

"And I am seeck of your acceent." Ari said mimicking his French accent.

"Oooh, good one slave." Stan commented.

"Shut Up! Shut Up!" Pirelli demanded stamping his feet. "I will not tolerate such mockery. Fight Me!"

THE FIGHT IS ON!!! FOR REAL!!!

Pirelli Summoned some mutated master-less swords that Ari assumed were supposed to be some kind of shaving razors. Kisling and Rosalyn easily wiped them out as Linda and Epros took on the Barber Evil King. But he had skill, Jumping and dodging the King avoided every attack thrown at him….And to make matters worse he summoned up 12 onions and 5 cows.

"This guy must really be a coward." Stan stated as he helped Ari with friendly blizzard. "I've never seen a king call so much help."

Linda and Epros were now helping the rest of the group to fight the new battalion. But every time they depleted half the army, 15 more would arrive to take their place.

"AAAGH! This just isn't working!" shouted Rosalyn angrily slashing a perky frog in half.

"Time for new strategy." Ari said to no one in particular. The Barber Evil King watched and laughed. Ari looked around him. That's when he spotted the fire hydrant.

"Stan, Has that hydrant always been there?" He asked getting an idea.

"How the Hell would I know?!? Do I look like I'm concerned with that type of thing?"

Ari shrugged and rushed over to the building it was near.

"HEY HEY HEY! SLAVE! The fight is ov-er THERE!" He said hitting his slave and pointing at the Barber King.

"I Know Stan!" Ari replied angrily, "But our current strategy isn't working is it?" And without waiting for a reply Ari kicked the hydrant with all his might. It exploded with high pressure water filling there battle ground with water and turning the sidewalk edges into fierce waterfalls that filled the streets of lower level Madrill.

"STAN! FRIENDLY FIRE!" Ari shouted over the roaring water.

Friendly fire turned most of the water into steam that filled the whole arena and smothered out all shape.

"Well _that_ was stupid. What now slave?" Stan demanded not seeing how this could work to their advantage.

Ari sighed deeply. "If we can't see him he can't see us, thus he can't dodge attack. We'll know where he is because Epros can fly. He won't know were coming."

Stan understood now and felt a bit bad about yelling at his slave now. But not much.

"EPROS!" called Ari. "WE NEED YOU TO LOCATE PIRELLI!"

"There he is! He's by the Train Station. He has the look of much Frustration."

The whole group led by Linda, who knew the place well and new where the gaps in the street were, made their way to the train station. And sure enough the king was there, trapped in the steamy empty building of the train stop.

Pirelli couldn't tell where his enemies were. It sounded as if they were coming at him from all sides, but it was only due to the echoes. Or so he thought. In fact they did come at him from all directions. Stan and Ari summoned a friendly blizzard that crystallized the steam in the room and made everything visible again. The crystals of water fell to the ground with a glass like clatter and the Heroes (and Stan) advanced upon the evil king. It was over quickly.

***

"Great. Now that that's over with how about dinner?" Rosalyn suggested.

"Ah, yes dinner. Fatty's favorite time of the day. It's the biggest meal you know?" Stan taunted.

"Your really ticking me off." Rosalyn hissed through gritted teeth, twitching with irritation…again.

"Ok you puny humans have your food…"

"Just shut up before I kill Ari." She said holding a sword to his throat.

"Please Stan. There are innocent lives at stake. Mine." Ari pleaded. "Besides. You should come up with some new material other than the fat insults."

"Ari's right. Your so unimaginative."

As Rosalyn walked away Stan whispered to his slave words of advise.

"Never mess with a hungry hippopotamus."

***

SWEENY TODD AND OKAGE ARE NOT MINE NOR WILL THEY BE.


	7. the authoress evil king

Now for the last king before Stan regains his human form. I do not own okage or it's characters. I do own Jess and Tori. They are my creations, only their title as evil kings is not my own. Now it is time for me to reveal my secret identity as THE AUTHORESS EVIL KING. (I want to be an evil king too)

By the way, i realized my story is inconsistent with the game. It's almost like it takes place after but Stan's still a shadow...But whatever right? If your still reading this i'm assuming you enjoy this.

Another random fact: Ari is Japanese for Ant.

***

THE AUTHORESS EVIL KING

Jess sat alone in her room. She watched her computer screen display the footage from her hidden camera. She watched as Stan, his slave, and the others approach Rashello.

"Perfect," she thought, "Just perfect. Soon they will arrive and I will have all the collective powers of Stan's previous foes. I knew it was a good idea to have him do the fighting for me so that all i have to do is defeat one incompitent king. However, this could just blow up in my face."

Jess figured it was about time to meet the King. She left her room, looking foward to obtaining ultimate power and the title, ALMOST THE GREAT EVIL KING. There would still be competition, but with her special powers; no problem.

***

Stan and Rosalyn were bickering as usual, and had been for over an hour. But all was silent as a single figure emerged from the forest/jungle beside the river. It casualy strolled over to the bridge and just stood there.

"Reminds me of when we met Kisling." Rosalyn said to Ari.

"Yeah, but i think this ones a girl and chances are she isn't a stalker." He replied trying in vain to see the person more clearly.

"You know i'm standing right here? I can here everything your saying." Kisling asked looking surprised that they would talk so openly about him with him right there listening.

"Your point?" they asked in unison. Kisling looked away and found refuge talking with Big Bull.

The group neared the bridge. They could now see that the figure was female and showed no intentions of moving. She stood there watching them aproach through a pair of oval glasses. She was smiling and looking suspicious. She was up to no good, no doubt about it. Rosalyn recognized this and took the lead. Marlene followed close behind.

"Looky here," Stan said as they came within earshot, "It's the ugly old troll that guards the bridge."

"Shut up Evil King. I'm not standing here to toll you, i'm standing here to destroy you. It seems as if i've been waiting forever." She said brushing her brown hair from her face and looking at Stan with an expression full of malice and mischeif. "But it has only been a few days. But my watching and waiting is over."

"What do you mean days?" Big Bull asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Back when you fought the dentist evil king I sent a small minion of mine to set a hidden camera. And Linda I must say, you always seem to show me exactly what i want. I wished to see more to the right, you would inevitably shift to look in that direction. Amazing really. I knew it was a good idea to implant the camera on your Mic."

Linda looked down at her Microphone. She never would have known. She wondered how they could remove it.

"Don't worry Linda. I can remove it. But first, lets fight," She turned to look at Stan with her deep purple eyes. That was unatural. "I am proud to introduce myslef to you Stan. I am Jess, the Authoress Evil King." She gave a bow as if she had just finished a performance.

"Evil King...Your a female. Your the Third female in fact. Linda, The Band teacher, and you." Ari pointed out.

"No Ari. I am an Evil King, as such I do what I want and I want to be an evil _King_."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Rosalyn said with a glance in Stans direction.

"Come on. I've been waiting so long. Even my dear Tori payed for your strength. But i promise you i'm much stronger and will be most likley to not lose. I'm not saying you don't have a chance, just that your chance is smaller than mine. I'm not so cocky that i see no chance for error."

"You have a big mouth." Stan growled, "Fine i'll fight you. And i won't lose. That's a promise."

"Let's go Evil King."

They stood in ready position. The Authoress stood looking intent and anxious, Ari, Stan, and the others likewise.

"What? No Help?" Stan asked accusingly.

"Of course not. I rely on my strength alone."

"Have it your way..." And with that Stan sent a Raging Devil her way. It skimmed her sleeve but did not make a direct hit.

"Awww, Stan. This was my favorite shirt." she said examining her charred red sleeve. "But I must say you are doing very well fighting without your slave. Ready to break away?"

"Why else would I be fighting you?...Friendly Blizzard!" Again the attack just barely hit its target.

"Brrr. I should have worn my jacket."

"What cliche' punch lines. So Lame. Reminds me of a certain floppy shaodow." Rosalyn said with a direct hit with Charged Parasol. Or so she thought. What she hit was a decoy and the real authoress stood less than a meter away looking smug.

"Who are you calling Floppy, Porky." Stan said turning angrily upon Rosalyn.

"You, Stupid!" She shouted back. "And you've overused the insult Porky."

"Says Who?"

"This rock!" She said picking up what was actually a small boulder and threw it. Clever Rosalyn. She hadn't aimed at Stan but instead used it to catch the authoress off guard. It hit her right on and she fell to the ground out of breath.

"That just might leave a mark." She breathed. Stumbling, she pushed herself to her feet and faced the group. There would be no dodging now. "Super Storm."

A sort of tornado laced with blue electricity that danced and sparked in it's wind came charging towards the Hero. Rosalyn had one of those 'O Crap' moments and was blown backwards into the dirt. The wind tore her parasol out of her hand and dropped it a few yards off, leaving her pink shadow visible to the world.

"You've done it now. You hurt Rosy." Linda said with strong attack to the Authoress. Using her Mic. she left a deep scratch in her arm. As Epros tried to attack, Jess sent a vortex of flames swirling in his direction. Shortly after, she froze Kisling to his spot using an ice spell and trapped Linda in a tangle of vines. Epros had recovered from his hit and rejoined Ari and Rosalyn who were attempting to Trap the evil king.

"Stand still would ya?" Ari said as he missed yet again.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" She asked missing Ari and accidently hitting Epros.

"A really FAT one." Stan answered, but his voice did not come from behind Ari. It came from behind the Authoress. Jess turned around to see Stan's shadow form standing tall. Some how he had switched Shadows and now resided in her own. She only had a split second to register this, fore as she noticed this one last Raging Devil was sent spiraling in her direction. The hit was powerful and sent Jess flying acroos the feild. She lay there as her powers left her body to be absorbed by Stan. The whole party looked over at Jess and when they looked back to Stan, his floppy shadow form had been replaced by a tall man with spiky blond hair wearing the strangest looking tux. He rolled his head and looked over at Ari with a wide, sharptoothed grin.

"Nice distraction Slave."

Ari hadn't really been trying to distract her but he was to in shock by a compliment from Stan to think about that.

"Nice fighting Evil King," Former Authoress Evil King Jess said to Stan with a thumbs up, "I somehow knew this would blow up in my face."

"I'm the Great Evil King. Of course it would blow up in your face." Stan laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some coffee with Tori...Later."

"Wait! Your leaving just like that! Get back here!" Stan yelled after her.

"Oh yeah, her you go!" Jess said chucking something large in their direction. It hit Stan square on the head.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU B..."

"STAN!" Shouted Rosalyn.

"WHAT IS IT PORKY!?!"

"Porky again?"

"What's in that box anyway?" Stan asked rubbing his head. Thankfully Rosalyn would let this one go and their ears were safe for a while longer.

"Lots and lots of suckel," replied BigBull opening the box.

"Yay!" Linda said bouncing up and down. "Wait...What about the camera?"

"We'll deal with that later, First let us eat. We're all very tired so we should go take a seat." Epros ryhmed with a smile.

"Amen to that," Rosalyn agreed.

"Why are you Tired?! You're fat _and _lazy. I was doing all the fighting." Stan accused.

"YOU!? Without me you'de still be stuck back at the Sewer Evil King!"

"WHITHOUT YOU I'D ALREADY HAVE CONTROL OVER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE YOU HINDERANCE!!!!"

"I THOUGHT THE GREAT AND MIGHTY EVIL KING WAS ABLE TO DESTROY WHAT HINDERED HIM! WHY HAVN'T YOU DONE IT YET, HUH?"

Ari, finally able to walk free of Stan led the others away from the two. They'de catch up later.

"They fight like a married couple." Stated Kisling.

"I think they fight like brother and sister," Linda disagreed.

Either way, it took that evenings rain storm to end the fighting.


	8. the cookie evil king part 1

Ari and company found themselves staying in the last two open rooms in Rashelo's little inn. Girls to one, boys to the other. But currently they were all crammed into the one room designated as the guys'. The group waited quite a while before Stan and Rosalyn showed up soaking wet. And Stan being what he was, an evil king, was extremely unhappy about that.

"SLAVE!" he hollered at Ari, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MOI, YOUR MASTER? I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR SUCH INCOMPETENCE!"

"What's the matter Shadow King Stan. Was Rosalyn more to handle than you can?" Epros said from his seat in the corner of the room.

"No, you stupid floating trannie. Ari is my slave, and slaves stand by there masters no matter what."

"Just give it a rest will ya Stan?" Rosalyn scolded from the door. Ari Stood up from where he was laying on the bed.

"Sorry Stan. Didn't think you'd want me around." he apologized without meaning it. He just hoped it would end the shouting. It was so peaceful those few hours Stan wasn't around. He and Bigbull played a game of go-fish with Linda and a reluctant Epros, as Marlene sipped her tea; watching. Meanwhile Kisling silently wrote down the events of today.

Stan growled slightly and threw himself onto the bed.

"Hey!" Bigbull said indignantly, "Your getting the bed all wet bro!"

"Don't call me bro!" Stan said agitated.

"You don't even sleep, so why mess up their bed!" Rosalyn added, hitting Stan over the head with her parasol.

"Stupid Woman." He grumbled getting up, "I'm going to dry off." With that Stan left for the bathroom.

"Wow, effective," Ari said impressed, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm just as surprised," Rosalyn replied sounding utterly exhausted and greatly relieved.

Ari flopped back on the bed, resuming his previous position. "You know, it feels like forever since I last walked free of that king."

"Happy?" Rosalyn questioned.

"You have no idea." he said.

"I have a pretty good idea…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Three years ago…But you weren't stuck with him very long."

"That brings up a good question. Why isn't your shadow pink?"

Ari looked at his shadow. Right, it was still black.

"Good question Rosalyn. I guess I'll have to ask Stan later."

"The earth has made enough of a rotation to result in the so-called setting of our orbital star, the sun, to the …."

"DON! The doc is confusing me!!!" Bigbull whined like a little kid.

"English Kisling," Marlene asked exasperated.

"It's late, I'm turning in." he said plainly.

"See? Was that so hard?" Marlene wondered getting up. Rosalyn and Linda did likewise.

"See you all in the morning!" Linda said cheerily.

They bid the girls goodnight and slid into their sleeping positions. It was Ari's turn to sleep on the floor so he made himself comfortable. He was about to ask the others when they thought Stan would be back, but as if on cue the evil king stepped through the door. His shirt was draped over his arm and he was mumbling some not-so-nice words.

"Darn It!" Stan scolded quietly. He looked around the room. "Oh good, that hero-like _thing _isn't here anymore." he said contemptuously.

"What happened bro? I thought you went to dry off." Bigbull asked confuzzled. (confused AND puzzled.)

"I had my suit almost completely dried out when that stupid guy who runs this rat hole freaked out and dumped a bucket of water on me to douse the flames." He said draping his clothes on the vanity. "I hope the water ruins this stupid vanity. And when we depart tomorrow the doormats coming too."

Ari couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny slave?" Stan snapped.

"The fact that the inn keeper would dare to throw a bucket of water on the one and only great evil king Stan."

"See! That's the kind of slavely thoughts that should run through your head all the time. I fail to under stand you… And don't you dare try to spout off some scientific drabble old timer." Stan snapped at Kisling who looked like he was going to comment on Stan's statement. Past tense being the key part of that statement.

Ari turned over in his makeshift bed on the floor and closed his eyes. Bigbull and Kisling each got their own bed and Epros slept on the chair in which he was sitting.

"Slave. I'm sleeping in your shadow." he announced before disappearing.

The lights went off, all was quiet, and the group had a good nights sleep.


	9. the cookie evil king part 2

Ari awoke to a Tall blonde dude standing over him with a maniacle sharp toothed grin plastered to his face.

"Good morning slave, I really think you should GET OUT OF BED!"

Oh, right. Stan was human now...great, he'd be even more anoying.

"We leave now!" he demanded. Ari got up and threw his shoes back on. Everyone was already downstairs.

***

"You slept late," commented Marlene.

"Can't really blame me." Ari said with a shrug.

"Well, we better depart." Rosalyn stated leading the way out.

The air was clean as it always was in Rashello and there was the slightest hint of rain sprinkling from the sky.

"Hey, i don't remember that." Linda said pointing to a large hut with a bright neon sign that read _Cookie's Candy Emporium._ A smaller sign read, _home of the ten pound muffin._

"OmIGosh a Ten Pund Muffin!" exclaimed Linda.

"I bet fatty over there could eat it in one bite," Stan sneered.

"Why don't we check it out." Ari suggested before Rosalyn could get too angry. Linda squeled with joy and dashed off, Marlene close behind.

"Slave!"

"Come on Stan, it looks suspicious."

"Now your just mocking me."

Ari nodded in reply. Stan crossed his arms and gave him a look that said "I'm going to hurt you so bad."

Ari laughed nervously, "I'm leaving now."

Stan followed behind. He was mildly curious about the place. It was pretty...conspicuous, to say the least.

The hut smelled of deliciouse baked goods. Shelves of cookies, muffins, cakes, pies, and home made candies lined the walls. The array of flavors were continued on tables in the space between the walls. Right smack dab in the middle of the place was the ten pound muffin surrounded by bright multi colored signs.

"Thats the second largest muffin i've ever seen." Ari stated.

"What was the first?" Epros asked, throwing rhyming to the wind.

Ari had a flash back to when he was 5 years old. The carnval was in town and they were diplaying the worlds largest of everything. Among them, the largest muffin. It was eleven pounds.

"Just a carnival, doesn't really matter."

"Well it's the largest muffin i've ever seen." Linda smiled.

"It's the only muffin i've ever seen." BigBull joked, but the others didn't catch the playful tone.

"Have you been living in a hole your entire life?" Stan asked in disbeleif.

"Actually yes, but i was kidding. I love Muffins, they're like my favorite food group, Bro."

"Muffins aren't a food group. AND DON'T CALL ME BRO!"

"Will you just shut up, you shadow evil king. You're obnoxious voice makes my ears ring." Epros rhymed in aggitation.

"How dare you say that to moi..." Stan was cut off by a parasol in the ribs. He turned his attention on Rosalyn.

"I agree with Epros you stupid, stupid, evil king." She said, openeing her parasol back up and placing it back over her head with dignity.

"You hog of woman. Why don't you just jump in a hole and die, or feed yourself to a shark. There's one right outside of town."

Rosalyn opened up her mouth for a retaliation, but was cut off by a shout of surprise.

Showered by bits of moist muffin, the group jumbed, startled by a war cry resembling a maniac laughter mixed with a highpitched pig-like squeal of excitement.

"I WAS THE MUFFIN THE WHOLE TIME!" Exclaimed a muffin coated little girl with flaming orange hair wisping out from under a blue snow cap. The group just stared at her bewildered.

"DID I SURPRISE YA'?!" she returned their blank stares with a wide smile.

She crossed her arms and put on a pouty face. "Gosh, i thought thered be at least a little more excitement," perking up she added, "But of course, you have no idea who I am."

The girl cast off her muffin-y hoodie to reveal a dark blue t-shirt with a graphic of a half eaten cookie.

"I am...THE COOKIE EVIL KING!"

"AN EVIL KING!" the group gaped in unison.

"Yep, That's right. Me, Cookie, am a Great and Powerful evil king. When the realms are mine..."

"Enough talk twerp. Lets take this outside." Stan demanded of the spazzy little girl.

"But why? After all, i spent so much time creating this delightful battle arena." Cookie said hurt.

"Arena?" Rosalyn said giving a confused look to all the tables of sweets. Ari replied with a shrug.

"Yes, My arena. I challenge you all to an Eating Contest!" She said jumping up on a table and pointing swirling about to point at them.

Big bull looked excited and actually, so did Linda.

"I bet you could eat the whole building fat legs." Stan said in a-matter-o-fact way. Rosalyn glared at him in return.

"Eat this!" shouted cookie and all at once, every baked good in the emporium hovered in the air about a foot above the tables. They stayed suspended there for a few moments before flying at the friends at full speed.

"HOLY CRA-" was all Stan could say before being slapped in the face with a Lollipop. But the treats didn't stop at the friends. They flew behind them and blocked the door with their globular mass. The mass then began to churn and change. They sprouted limbs and formed mouths and empty eye sockets. Soon, standing before them were three massive monsters compiled of goopy sweets.

"Oh no," Ari said hanging his head.

"Here we go again. Let's do this!" Big B shouted pumped.

"Eat Hero Woman, Eat Like There's Not A Tomarrow!" I don't have to tell you who said that.

The friends were on the creatures in moments. They hacked, slashed, and threw spells at it, but nothing seemed to work. The creatures would just regenerate limbs, the only thing that changed was how they looked. Starting as a clump of gathered food, they were now turning into clay-like mush. Cookie sat by watching in amusement.

"This isn't working," Rosalyn huffed as she took yet another swing at one of the Monsters.

"For once the Stupid One is right," Stan agreed.

"Shut up you stupid moronic idiot of an imposter evil king!" retorted Rosalyn.

"This isn't the time to fight you two. We need another plan, it's true." Epros interjected.

"What if we do try eating them?" Linda Questioned pushing away one of the advancing blobs.

"Why don't you sing and scare them off," Stan whispered so that only Ari could hear.

Big B ran over to the group, his fire did nothing but make the room smell like burning sugar. "I think it's worth a shot"

"Thats kind of gross..." Marlene said just a bit revolted by the ever more disgusting looking things.

"I don't see how else we could do it," Ari said looking at the waiting monsters, and then glancing over at the smirking Cookie Evil King.

"Why do we bother with these? Why don't we go straight for Cookie?" Rosalyn asked pointing at Cookie. Her smirk vanished immediatly.

"Hey! I told you this was an eating contest. Right from the beggining i told you how to defeat them. But it's been so much fun to watch you try to destroy them in other ways."

The group hung their heads in a unison sigh. They were so eager to win and they dismissed what she said.

Stan ignored the monsters and took a cheap shot at Cookie. She fell to the ground engulfed by the purple-black energy.

"Stan!" Cookie whined, "Your no fun!"

"HaH! I win!" He stated triumphantly.

"Fine, If that's the way the cookie crumbles. HAHAHA, cookie---Hee---Crumbles..................Chew."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Came a familiar voice from behind them as the door slammed open. The Authoress Evil King looked ticked.

"HI SIS!" Cookie smiled brightly.

"Sis?" Kisling inquired.

"We...Oh, You guys are here." she said noticing the group who had just defeated her yesterday. "Say good bye Cookie, we have lots of things to do."

"Ok," She ran up and threw her arms around Stan giving him a tight hug, "See You Later!" Then she ran out the door.

The Authoress looked at the grotesque food blobs. She threw a flaming ball of vaporizing black magic that caused them to dissapear in a wisp of smoke.

"Later," she said lifting her hand in a half wave before exiting.

Cookie's head poked back in the door for a few moments, "Bye Stan. Bye Ari....Bye Stan," She said stalkerishly before leaving.

"That was weird." Ari said.

"A-men to that." Marlene added.

"She Hugged me!"

"Lets get out of here," Rosalyn said leading the way.

"She...Hugged...Me" Stan twitched.

"Yes Stupid Evil king she did. Come on." Rosalyn said yanking on the back of his suit.

"Ow, Hey! Let me go you fat wench!"

"Make me!"

"May the gods spare us an awful fate. And let this fighting cease to irritate."

"Good luck with that one Epros." Ari scoffed as he follwed him out the door.

And thus was the encounter with the Cookie Evil King. Tune in whenever i update to find out what they'll fight next.


End file.
